


Traditions

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers & Reader - Freeform, bucky barnes & reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You opt to spend Thanksgiving with Steve and Bucky but you still want to do some of your traditions. The guys are happy to oblige.
Series: On Your Right Series & Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002648
Kudos: 23





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is set pre-series.

“Hey, sweetheart, have you packed yet?” 

You looked up from the book you were reading in confusion. 

“Packed? Am I going somewhere?” 

“Well Thanksgiving is in three days… I assumed you’d be heading home.”

You smiled gratefully at him. 

“Not this year. I told my parents I would visit them at Christmas.” 

He frowned and sat down on the coffee table in front of you. 

“Y/n, I know how important your family is to you. And…” 

You cut him off, “My family is important to me. Both of them. I want to spend Thanksgiving with you and Bucky.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course. There’s nowhere I’d rather be. But I do have a favor to ask.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, nervous. 

“Well my family is big on traditions. So there’s some things I’d really like to do here. With you guys.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, we’re definitely cooking a real Thanksgiving dinner with all of the fixings. No take out. Deal?” 

“Deal,” he agreed. “Should I get my keys so we can go to the supermarket?” 

“As much as I enjoy watching Captain America do the whole domestic thing, I may have already bought everything we need because I was bored when you were out on the mission and Bucky didn’t feel like going to the Smithsonian.” 

“I should have known,” he chuckled. “Alright, so huge dinner. That’s doable. What other traditions would you like to share with us?” 

“Well, we always watch the parade in the morning, and we dress kind of nicely for dinner. Nothing too fancy but, we put some effort in. And then after we’ve stuffed ourselves with dinner, we clean up. Which takes just enough time that we have room for dessert. And then after dessert we watch Miracle on 34th street in our pajamas. I’ve never actually made it through the whole movie. At least not on Thanksgiving. Normally the food coma gets me.” Steve was clearly amused by your rambling list. “We don’t have to do everything on the list. But I do want to do some of it. Do you think Bucky would be okay with a day like that?” 

“I think so. It sounds like a great day to me. What can I do to help?” 

You squealed excitedly and hugged him as you jumped up from the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen. 

“Grab an apron, Cap. I’m putting you on pie duty!”

* * *

Almost every waking moment for the next two days was spent in the kitchen preparing what could only be described as a feast. Steve was as much of a nuisance as he was a help. That man had an insatiable need to taste everything. Bucky was the same way, but at least he was sneakier about it… well, maybe you decided to ignore it. The two of your shared more than a few conspiratorially smirks when you smacked Steve’s hands away from a bowl of pie filling that Bucky just so happened to taste a few minutes later. 

Thursday morning rolled around you woke up early get the Turkey in the oven. You headed for the couch with a cup of coffee and a muffin. You were unsurprised but mildly disappointed to find Bucky channel-surfing. Normally you would leave him in peace, but some traditions were not to be messed with and watching the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade was one of them. 

“Morning, Bucky,” you called cheerily as you set your breakfast on the coffee table. 

“Good morning.” 

“Would you like some breakfast. I just brewed coffee and there’s muffins and coffee cake.” 

“I’m good, thanks.” You were about to ask him for the remote when he handed it to you. “I was trying to find the parade for you, but I can’t seem to find the right channel.” 

You smiled at his thoughtfulness as you settled in after locating the right station. You left enough space for Steve to sit between you. You’d been living together for almost four months but you still always left space so he could choose whether or not he wanted to close the distance. Some days he did; some days he didn’t. For the moment, he didn’t. 

“I always dreamed of being a Rockette,” you admitted as you watched the troupe in awe. 

“Did you dance as a kid?” 

“Ballet, tap, and hip hop lessons from age 3 until 15. Not that it did any good, I’m still one of the clumsiest people around.” 

He chuckled but didn’t comment. 

When he came back from getting coffee during one of the commercial breaks, you noticed that he sat close enough that his thigh was pressed against yours. Your stomach flip-flopped frantically. 

“You know Stevie and I went to the first Macy’s parade,” he told you after Santa’s float drove through and the parade had ended. 

“Really? That’s so cool!”

You wanted to ask a million questions, but you were always hesitant to push him. To your delight, he continued talking about it. 

“It was a lot shorter than this. And there were no big balloons. But there were real zoo animals.” 

“What kind of animals?” 

“Bears and elephants. And I think there might have been camels but I don’t really… oh wait, yes, there were definitely camels. I remember because one spit at Steve.” 

You quickly covered your mouth to mask your giggles. Bucky’s eyes sparkled as he smiled at you. 

“You can laugh, doll. It was hilarious.” 

You cocked your head in confusion at the new nickname, “Doll?” 

“Sorry. Pet name from the 40’s. I won’t use it again if you don’t like it.” He looked concerned he’d insulted you. 

“No, I like it,” you assured him quickly. The butterflies in your stomach certainly did it. “I just hadn’t heard it before.”

You could see the relief as he grinned at you, “Well, you’ll likely hear it a little more often now.” 

“I’m okay with that. So, I have to ask, did the camel just single Steve out or did he provoke it?” 

“I did nothing to that camel. It was just mean,” Steve grumbled from the doorway. 

“I’ll have to agree with him… this time,” Bucky added with a smirk. 

“Where’ve you been all morning?” 

“I went out for a run and lost track of time. Sorry, I missed the parade.” 

“No worries. Thanks for watching with me, Bucky.” 

“My pleasure. _Doll._ ” 

You bit your lip as you smiled, and you could feel Steve’s scrutiny. Lucky for you, the timer went off and you had to go turn the turkey. 

* * *

You hummed to yourself as you practically skipped down the stairs for dinner. 

“Well don’t you two clean up nice,” you grinned, as you observed the two super soldiers. 

Steve was wearing a pale blue button down and khakis and Bucky was in dark jeans and a black button down. You’d never seen either of them in anything nicer than t-shirts, so their appearances caught you off guard. 

“You did request we put in effort. You look lovely, sweetheart,” Steve complimented you as he set the mashed potatoes and stuffing on the table. 

Bucky handed you a glass of wine with a shy smile, “That’s a good color on you.” 

“Thank you,” you blushed.

Your plates were soon loaded down with food and you were just about ready to dig in, when Steve tapped his glass lightly.

“I would like to make a toast. To old friends and new friends who I never want to be parted from. May this be the first of many happy holidays spent together.” 

“Cheers.” 

“Cheers.”

You tapped your glasses against theirs and took a sip, beaming the whole time. 

“Now, let’s eat.” 

Conversation and food flowed easily among the three of you and you couldn’t keep the smile away from your face for long. Neither could either of them. 

You realized that night that there were basically two types of stories they seemed to tell. Either they spoke in a smooth tandem completely in sync or Steve talked and Bucky whole-heartedly disputed his account. Both types left you in stitches. 

“Oof, I am so full,” you grunted as you leaned back after your third helping. 

Bucky had just demolished his fifth helping, and Steve had neatly packed away six. You had no idea where he put it all, because he still had flat abs when he stood up. 

“That was delicious. I’m impressed by us,” he grinned as he started to clear plates. 

The thought of moving made you groan. 

“Let’s just sit. There’s no rush.” 

“But we still have dessert,” Bucky nearly whined. 

“In a little bit. Preferably when I feel like I won’t explode.” You were very glad you’d gone with a loose sweater dress instead of the tight jeans you’d considered. 

“Patience isn’t my strong suit,” he teased. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Bucky. Consider this a lesson in delayed gratification.” 

“I don’t know. The reward has to be pretty good for that lesson to stick. Are you sure your desserts live up to that?” 

“Are you questioning my baking skills, Barnes?” 

He shrugged. 

“Alright, fine. Let’s clean up so you can see just how good my desserts are.” 

You stood up abruptly and then realized Bucky was smirking triumphantly and Steve was trying and failing to not laugh. 

“Oh you rat,” you glared but you were laughing too. 

“Not my fault you’re easy to rile.” 

“Troublemaker. Alright, well I’m up now, so we might as well clear the table.” 

“Whatever, you like, y/n,” Bucky smirked as he gathered plates. 

* * *

Once the pies had been devoured and you had changed into sweats, you plunked down between the two men on the couch to watch Miracle on 34th Street. While they weren’t susceptible to food babies, the two super soldiers were susceptible to food comas. You were all yawning as the opening credits played. 

“Thank you both for going along with my traditions,” you mumbled as you tugged your blanket up to your chin. “I’m so grateful I have you both in my life. You’re two of the best things that have ever happened to me.” 

Bucky’s metal hand found yours under the blanket and squeezed lightly. 

“The feelings mutual.” 

Steve hummed his agreement and kissed the top of your head. 

As you snuggled between the two men and the familiar movie played, you could feel your tradition changing and as you drifted off, you were already looking forward to the next year. 


End file.
